Unfaithful
by Paradigm08
Summary: No one knows what it's like to choose between two men until it is experience. You're going to end up with one in the end, right? Oneshot.


_**Unfaithful**_

_**Written by Paradigm08**_

**"Unfaithful" by Rihanna**

It was an indescribable feeling. No one could tell another how terrible it was until it was experienced.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

She did not know why she did it. She was ashamed of herself. She felt bad, as did he. It was a terrible act to commit, but she just could not choose. They were so similar, yet different at the same time. Both sharing such striking features, both men were hard to resist. However each personality was something different. So different, one could wonder how they looked so alike in the first place; they were not even related.

_He's more than a man_

_ And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

She never thought she would stoop as low as to be so cruel.

Sakuya rested her head gently against his shoulder, breathing in deep, his scent so addictive to her. Her troubling thoughts brought a small frown to her face.

"Why aren't you smiling?" He always thought he hated seeing smiles, but hers were just so beautiful.

She looked up at him, large eyes slightly glazed over. The corners of her mouth curved up, only to satisfy him. She really did not feel happy right now. Her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was on another man...

He stared back, almost positive as to where he mind strayed. How dare she think of someone like that man while she was in his arms. Does she have any idea what she is doing to him by staying with him while she really wants someone else?

She needed to smile. Not those fake ones, real ones.

...If only _he_ was the reason why she smiled.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Sakuya eventually removed herself from the comfortable embrace. Oh yes, it was such a wonderful feeling being in his arms, but it felt different. As if she did not deserve his love.

As if she did not belong...

She felt as though she was not letting him move on. She was selfish and she knew it. She cruelly had two powerful men at her reach, and she held onto them both when all knew very well that she only should have one.

She knew that holding onto Kyo would bring him down slowly. She remember the fights they would have when she would arrive back to his apartment a lot later than promised. She had no excuse for her tardiness other then the fact that she had been in someone else's protective hold not much longer ago.

Kyo's anger was driven by these insane acts on Sakuya's part. Deep down, they both knew it was not fair to him. It was sad.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

Piece by piece she was ripping him apart. His life already beyond stressful, yet she was still selfish. She could only imagine how the other man of her dreams felt when she left him to come back to Kyo for a while. Why couldn't she tell the truth.

Little by little, she was killing them...

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Walking over to the mirror, she grabbed the brush and powder laying on the nightstand. Applying the make-up lightly to her face, she stared into the reflection, seeing him look back at her.

"Going out?" He asked.

Sakuya dabbed some lip gloss on, "Yes. Just for a while...I won't be long."

"With who?"

He was questioning her again. He no longer trusted her. She had worked so long and hard in order for her to receive his trust. She felt dirty. She got it and then threw it all away.

"Just going to meet up with Yuya and Mahiro. You know, doing some catching up. You don't...mind, do you?"

"No. It's fine," Kyo sighed. He walked up behind her, laying heavy hands on her shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't be out too long. I might not be back when you do."

Sakuya picked up her jacket, slipping her arms through. She peeked at him through her bangs, "Alright."

_I'm sorry..._

Lies. All lies.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Why must it be so hard to choose? Who does she love more? Who loves _her_ more?

These were the reasons why she held on to these men. It was all too confusing. She was raised not to lie. The Shiina's were a respectable family in which Sakuya felt like she didn't deserve to be apart of. She was not one to be disrespectful. She had to stop lying...She couldn't do this anymore.

She needed to let go.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

She was right. Everything did feel different. The way his arms fit around her, the way his lips felt on her skin, and just the way his eyes blinked back at her. It was all so...strange compared to the way Kyo did it.

Kyo was harsh, yet this man was soft. It was as she said earlier; they are identicals in only physical features, but if one was to compare their personality, only one thing would match.

Both men were driven. They reached their goals. Maybe that's why Sakuya was always so attracted towards them...She would never know.

Slipping her arms around his waist, Sakuya rested her head on his shoulder, eyes slipping closed. So comforting...

Sighing, she opened her eyes, only to let out a small gasp, "Kyo..."

There he was. He was stand right on the corner of the street. It was dark, but his crimson eyes were illuminated by the streetlight over head. Hands stuffed into his jean pockets, he remained still.

"I should have known..." He growled out.

"Kyo, I-"

"No. I can't believe all this lying was for _him_. The guy who is my opposite," He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Kyoshiro."

"She was confused, Kyo. What did you want her to do?" Kyoshiro's eyes flashed with an unrecognizable emotion.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this Anymore_

_Ooh...  
_

_Anymore (anymore)_

"She was selfish. A bitch...What do I want her to do? Nothing now. But she could have done something earlier!"

Tears prickled from her eyes, silently running down her cheeks at his words. They were harsh, but they were true.

He didn't deserve this.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry..." She tried.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

Kyoshiro's concern was heard in his voice, "Come on, Kyo! Just hear her out! I'm sorry too, but you can't do this."

"Fuck you, Kyoshiro. I'll kill you if you ever utter a word to me ever again," Kyo glared. "I suggest you follow those words as well, Sakuya."

With that, she watched him walk away. She always planned it as her turning her back. He was leaving and he was never going to come back. She finally got what she wanted. Kyoshiro, the man she truly loved.

But why did she feel empty?

He was now a dark shadow in the distance. He tall figure disappearing up the street. Now turning, he's gone from her vision. Tears still ran and a comforting hand was on her shoulder. How could she? It was over. It was finally over...

But it was only the beginning.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. SDK belongs to the righteous owner and Unfaithful is owned by Rihanna.

And there you have it. I've finally written something that does not surround Kyo and Yuya. I hope you all liked it. I heard this song after such a long time and it made me think of the relationship between Sakuya, Kyoshiro, and Kyo. With my own little twists, I think it came out rather nicely. Rather sad is more like it if you were to ask me. Great song actually. Updates for other stories will come eventually- Just waiting for my inspiration.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
